Only Fools
by ElysianSpells
Summary: Not everyone can be a hero. It's foolish to believe that. - When Amelia Brightstone moves to Beacon Falls to live with her grandparents after the tragedy of her parents death, she meets Stiles, the boy who lives next door, who seems to be just as lost as her. POV mostly OC Amelia and Stiles. Stiles/OC, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Issac/Erica
1. You See Me Coming Your Way

**_Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic published on _****_here_**. I'd love some feedback! This is the first time I've written in this POV in a long while, so it'll take a bit of time getting used to it again. This story is mostly from my OC Amelias POV and Stiles POV, but also contains many others POV! I'm still getting a feel for the characters personalities, so if Stiles and Scott seem a bit OOC, don't worry, that's change soon. I hope you enjoy what I have so far! I know this chapter is really short, but it's just a starter! The other chapters will surely be longer. If anyone is interested, the model used as Amelia in the cover image is Susan Coffey. :3

**_~xoxo, Elysian_**

_~~~Amelia~~~_

Trust family, Amelia. Family above all else. Everyone else in this world could betray you, but we never would.

Nothing else matters but family.

What a joke. A terrible, nasty, lie. You can only trust yourself. Only believe in yourself, and even then, honesty is never one hundred percent. Believe in the honesty you give yourself, and trust no one else. If you do, you're a fool. I though my mother was right, when she told me that. To believe in family. After all we had been through, I wanted to believe in her. The strength she showed. How she even managed to smile. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to be brave.

But in the end, she left me alone. Her and my father both. Murder suicide. Daddy flew off the rails and shot mommy and then himself. I remember it perfectly, though I didn't exactly see it.

I was coming home from a party. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach the whole time, so I left early. I was walking up the path to the front steps when I heard it.

_Bang, bang._

Just like that. No other sounds after. I ran inside, breaking one of my heels and twisting my ankle. And I saw them there on the floor. For what seemed like the longest moment, I could only stare. And after that, I called 911.

And now here I am. After a month of staying in a teen homeless shelter, I'm heading to some no where town to live with my grandparents. The train is crowded and it smells like soup. I hate it. I hate a lot of things. I see people walk past me, or sit by me, and they laugh and smile and I wonder about them. I wonder if they're pretending. Wearing a happy mask and pressing all their negative emotions down. My mom taught me that. She said that was the only way we could survive without drowning. Keep a smile on your face a brave words in your mouth and you'll be someones hero.

No one is a hero.

_~~~Stiles~~~_

Everything's crazy now, but at the same time, it's kind of settled down. Does that make sense? No, probably not. Allisons come back to her senses. Jackson is alive and well, not evil. Everyone seemed to have gained something. Closure, a new beginning, I don't know. And I'm just still me. Stiles. Human Stiles. But, if anything, I kind of feel like it's my job to hold everyone together. Even a little bit. So I guess that's what I'll continue to do.

At school it's harder to pretend you don't know anything. How are we supposed to explain Jackson suddenly being alive after what happened at the game? I envy the people who don't know about this stuff. It's like they're still innocent. I was innocent once. We all were.

"Stiles! Stiles"

I snapped out of my daze and look at Scott as he walks beside me. He's looking on ahead, towards my neighbours house. It's currently after school hours and we were going to my place for some hopefully normal hang out time. Call of Duty time. But we were both distracted by my neighbour getting out of his car with a young girl. She was my age, I was guessing. Dark red hair and pale skin. She looked right at me and I froze up. The old man looked over to see what had captured her curiosity, and he smiled, taking her hand and bring her over to Scott and I. She didn't look like she enjoyed that...being dragged around.

"Stiles, I'm glad I caught you," the old man said. I couldn't for the life of me remember what he name was, and he had been my neighbour for as long as I could remember.

"Hi," I greeted him, after clearing my throat. The red head rolled her eyes, looking impatient.

"This is my granddaughter, Amelia. She's going to be starting at your school tomorrow, and I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, you could help her out?" my neighbour said.

Amelia looked at me then, a dazzling smile suddenly on her face as she held her hand out for me to shake it.

"Call me Mia," she insisted.

I took her hand fast, too fast, and shook it.

"Stiles. And this is Scott," I introduced us both quickly.

"What brings you to Beacon Falls?" I asked her.

And in the moment, a shadow seemed to cast over her and she went back to being as cold as she was a moment ago.

'Family troubles," was all she said before turning on her heel and heading towards her new home.

_~~~Amelia~~~_

A long, quiet drive and awkward introduction to the neighbour later, I was finally inside the house. I wished I could hide in here forever. But no one could do that. I made my way up to the room my grandfather said was mine. Pushing open the door, I looked around. It was fair sized, with plain white walls. The curtains and bedding we pale blue. I flopped down onto my bed, taking everything in once again. The reality of my situation. I was close enough to over it. I refused to cry. I refused to show anything other than happiness of anger. Those were easier to deal with. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I could hear a clock ticking faintly from the hallway.

_Tick, tock._

Time had moved slower since that day. Always. No matter what I was doing. In some cases, this was good. In others, bad. With a sigh, I stood up, about to go get my things from downstairs when I noticed that my bedroom window was open. I went to close it and noticed that directly across from my bedroom window was his. Stiles, the neighbour I had met. I don't know if he saw me standing there, but I shut my window and moved fast. I hope he hadn't seen me, just standing there peering into his window like some kind of creep.

I hurried out of my room and down the stairs to the front hall, beginning to carry my bags upstairs.

_~~~Stiles~~~_

"How am I suppose to go about my business in my room knowing that there's a girls room across the way? What if I forget to close the curtain or something?" I babbled.

Scott wasn't paying much attention as he continued to play the game, all his focus on the TV.

"You mean, what if she sees something through your window that she can never unsee?" he asked.

I gave him an exasperated look.

"Yeah, something like that," I mumbled before peeking out my window again. She had closed her window, but not the curtains. I could see her packing away her things.

"Dude, you're being creepy," I heard Scott say.

I turned to look at him and he was giving me a perplexed expression, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, sorry! Right, the game!" I said quickly, sitting down beside him and picking up my controller.

I tried not to let the idea of the red head across the way distract me.


	2. Night Walk

_**And here I am with chapter two so soon! I just had it in my head and wanted to get it out. Sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense...I'm so tired and I haven't even slept yet. Anyway, next chapter will revolve around Stiles, Scott and Allison. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know things are slow right now, but that's because it's only the beginning!**_

_**~xoxoElysian**_

_~~~Amelia~~~_

I like night time. I always have. When I was younger, it was because I thought exciting things would happen, like in the horror movies I saw on tv. And now I just like the air of mystery about it. I like to go out walking at night when things are quiet. Not because I like to think, but because I don't. I'm starting down the street back towards home, the street lights casting an eerie orange glow across the empty streets. My arms are crossed tight across my chest, and I look up at the sky just in time to feel a raindrop hit my cheek. I looked back down from the sky just in time to see Styles trying to climb out of his bedroom window and down the side of the house.

This proved to be a mistake by him, since there was nothing he could grip onto to help himself.

"Careful. You might fall," I said.

He looked at me then, startled, and he fell flat on his back between our houses. I sighed and walked over to where he was, standing over him, smirking at his still stunned expression.

"Fear not. I have come to save the damsel in distress," I said, holding my hand out to help him up.

He stood up and dropped my hand, brushing off his jeans.

"Shouldn't that me my line?" he asked me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"If I was the one falling out of windows...then maybe," I said to him with a short laugh.

And then awkward silence loomed over us. I didn't like it. Those long silences always felt heavy.

"Were you running away or?" I asked, wanting to say anything to clear the on coming gloom.

He looked at me, confused, then raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh...no. I was just heading out to see Scott," he insisted quickly. Quickly enough that it sounded like a lie.

I just nodded, rolling my eyes a bit. I leaned against the side of his house and looked back at the sky. If I was going to be made to go to school with this guy every morning, I may as well get to know him a bit.

"Exploring Beacon Falls, were you?" he asked he suddenly, pulling me out of my daze.

I looked at him and half smiled, only shrugging.

_~~~Stiles~~~_

She was so...cold. She didn't say much of anything. Nothing by sarcastic remarks and half assed answers. When she smiled, it didn't even reach her eyes.

She didn't answer my question on whether or not she was exploring the town. She just smiled at me like she had a secret.

She was kind of a mystery, and it was driving me insane. Majority of girls in this town were easy to read by anybody. They all were kind of the same. They all wanted the same things. And then there was the three, Allison, Lydia and Erica. They were different from all the other girls. And now there was Mia. She held more mystery though. Girl from out of town, no one knows anything about her. She just shows up and takes the place by storm.

I had to remind myself right then that this wasn't a movie, and she was just a normal girl. She didn't have a reason to be particularly mystery, as far as he could see. Anyone who didn't know the secret, couldn't have had it that bad.

"So...why did you move here?" he asked bluntly. It sounded a little rude, which hadn't been his intention, but it was too late to take it back.

She made a displeased face, the looked towards the stars again. She looked at them a lot. As if she was looking for someone.

"My parents died. So now I'm here living with my grandparents," she said, still not looking at me.

I knew what it was like to lose a parent, and I knew how it felt to think you were going to lose the other one too.

"Sorry for your loss," I finally managed to say. She only smiled at me bitterly.

"Me too," she said before pushing herself off the side of the house and walking past me towards her own home.

"G'Night, Stiles. I'll see you bright and early," she said, waving a hand above her head slightly, but still not looking back at me.

I was kind of confused by the whole meeting, and it felt like I still didn't know a single thing about Amelia.

And it would weigh on my mind all night.

_~~~Amelia~~~_

Through the front door and down the dark hallway. All the lights in the house are off. There's a faint light from the living room, meaning my grandfather probably fell asleep in front of the TV again. I tiptoed into the room, hoping my boots didn't make too much nose against the hard wood floors. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Papa? Papa, you should go upstairs. You know nana doesn't like to sleep alone," I said quietly. I don't know if he was fully awake, but he complied to what I said and headed upstairs. I switched the TV off and headed into the kitchen.

I rummaged around for something to eat, finding my dinner plate in the fridge. I placed the plate on the counter, pulling the plastic wrap off the top. As I moved to throw it into the trash, I noticed something in the distance looking at me through the window over the sink. I stopped to look back.

Faint gold lights? Small and faint. But only faint from distance.

And I just stared and it stared back. I tilted my head to the side slightly, raising and eyebrow, and then it was gone.

"The fuck...?" I muttered, putting my plate in the microwave and starting it up before I leaned against the counter.

First night in this town and things were already weird. But it was better than home. Everyone knew my story back home. No one here did. I liked that.

I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to get close to any of the people here.

It could only end in disappointment.


	3. Trying Out Old Routines

_**And tada! Chapter three! Please let me know what you think! I'm trying to show more sides of the story by going through different POVs. I've never really written so many different POVs, so it should be interesting when I get into later chapters. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**~xoxoElysian**_

_~~~Stiles~~~_

After my run in with Amelia, I headed to Scotts place, and I was a little surprised to find Allison there. Could forgiveness be given so easily after everything she did? Guess when it came to the two of them, I couldn't really say.

I wasn't here for any reason, really. We had all just decided to commit to acting more like teenagers. Like our old selves. Staying up late playing games and watching movies. Even though things like that seemed stupid and meaningless now. But those were things that kept you young, weren't they? Young, and human, and free. I guess a lot of them needed something to hold onto. I still felt human, that was for sure. I was weak, and I couldn't help anyone. Not like they could.

"Uh...so...what exactly are we doing?" I asked, flopping down onto his bed.

Allison eased herself into the conversation. "Action flicks. Maybe Xbox. I might go home, actually," she said.

I simply nodded in response. And then things were awkward and quiet again. We were stupid...thinking anything could go back to how it was. It was a stupid idea. We all spent too much time thinking about everything. Whether we would admit it or not.

"So, I was telling Allison about the girl who moved in next door to you," Scott finally said, his voice casual.

I sat up fast. "W-What about Amelia?" I asked.

Allison raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit as she looked over at me. "He said you were creeping at your window, watching her unpack," she said, stifling laughter.

I groaned and flopped back down onto my back. "I wasn't creeping, I was just curious," I mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is she pretty?" Allison asked. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or Scott. No one answered her. Scott probably didn't know who she was addressing either.

She was pretty. Beautiful, even. Tiny and fragile looking. Kind of like a porcelain doll. But she was like a ghost. She didn't say much. I know I had only known her for a couple hours now, but I usually could get a least a little bit of a better sense of people.

Not Amelia though.

Her silver-grey eyes burned right through me each time I spoke to her, and I couldn't see what she was hiding behind them.

"She's okay," I finally said, one half of my mouth curving into a smile.

In that moment, I made it my personal mission to figure her out.

_~~~Scott~~~_

It's not that I was opposed to anyone making new friends...it's just that she made me uncomfortable. With everything that had happened, it was hard to trust anyone. And if Stiles made friends with her, then we would over time too. And people who knew us only got hurt.

We always put everyone in danger.

But something didn't seem right about her. She spoke with smiles and polite words, but it never touched her eyes. She was fake. I heard Allison ask the question, and I certainly didn't answer. Though, she was alright looking. Things were quiet for a long moment as we were left in our thoughts. Eventually, Stiles spoke up.

'She's okay,' he had said. Boy, he did have a thing for red heads, didn't he?

"Well, whatever. Let's just do something," I said, standing up and grabbing a game controller. I tossed a controller to Stiles and one to Allison.

I'm not sure how long we played, but Allison left over time, and Stiles and I ended up laying side by side on the floor.

"Everything's so fucked up," I muttered, folding my hands behind my head.

"Yep," he said, folding his own hands across his stomach.

"Think we can ever make anything normal?" I asked.

"Nope," was all he responded with.

I envied Stiles. He could leave this all behind if he wanted to. He still had that option. He could just...go off, make new friends. Maybe even leave this town. Have a normal life. Without danger, or fear, or hurting the people close to him.

"Well, at least we can pretend," I said as I sat up.

"That's all anyone does," he replied.

_~~~Allison~~~_

As I drove home, I let myself think.

I needed to fix everything. I had made a mistake. God knows I was still pissed as hell at Derek...but Erica and Boyd and everyone else...what did they have to do with anything? I was power hungry. I liked feeling strong. I was angry-I still am.

I still want someone to pay for it.

I don't know who I am. I want to be strong, but not power crazy. I don't want to be weak, but I am. My strength is derived from weakness, and that bothers me. Is it like that for everyone?

I wish I never had to know about any of this. I wish all I had to worry about was boys and clothes and friends. Just like every other teenage girl in this town. I don't know why things are the way they are. Fate and destiny...all that crap, maybe it's real. Maybe this is exactly where we're all supposed to be.

And that royally sucks.

I pulled into the driveway of my home and got out of the car, locking it behind me. I made my way to the front door, stopping in front of it before I went inside.

Guess I should become the worlds best actress before it's too late.

I put a smile on my face before I pushed through the front door.

_~~~Amelia~~~_

After dinner, I shut off all the lights downstairs and locked up before heading up to my room.

I closed my bedroom door behind me then kicked off my boots. Too lazy to dig through my still packed back of clothes, I just pulled my jeans off and removed my bra, sleeping in my black tank to and boy shorts. I shut my bedroom light off and flopped into my bed.

The moonlight streamed the my open curtains, giving everything a blue-silver glow. It was pretty. I liked moonlight.

I pulled the covers over myself and curled up into a ball, but head on the pillows. I felt a bit nervous, actually. For the first time in awhile. Tomorrow I would be starting at a new school. No one knew me. How should I present myself? Should I make a new persona? A new me? And leave the old Amelia Brightstone behind...

Would that be wrong? To be a new person? I didn't want a single person to know who I was. I didn't want anyone close to the real me. Not anyone. I didn't want the pain and disappointment. Not again.

I kept thinking about this until I drifted off to sleep, riddled by confusing dreams that crossed reality with magic and myth.


	4. School Days

_**Hey all! Chapter four is here! I know y'all might be getting bored by the whole, "We're normal kids in high school" thing, but fear not! Conflict shall arise in chapter five!**_

_~~~Amelia~~~_

I dressed in a daze after I woke up. I didn't think I had the time to be picky about clothes, so I just grabbed what was laying around. A pair of jean cut off shorts, a black tank top and a red plaid shirt open over top. I rolled the sleeve up to my elbow then pulled on a pair of black socks that went to just above my knee. I left my hair how it was, falling around my shoulders, and didn't bother with make up since I still had some on from the day before and it didn't look too bad.

I grabbed my backpack and left my room, hurrying down the front steps. I stopped by the front door to pull on my worn, black combat boots.

"Have a nice day, Mia," my grandmother said sweetly.

I flashed her a smile before heading out the front door. I made my way down the front steps to the sidewalk, where I waited for Stiles. I didn't really want to, but my grandfather insisted on it.

I found Stiles to be kind of strange. He seemed jumpy. I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, waiting, until I head his voice.

"Guess you're ready then," he said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as I stood, turning to face him.

He still looked sleepy, as he rubbed his eye like a child. It was kind of cute, I had to admit.

We started walking, and I dragged my feet, my whole body showing how I much I didn't want to be doing this. It made him laugh.

"Well, what else is there to do? Don't be so grumpy," he said, pushing my shoulder lightly. I tried to fight back my smile, but I couldn't.

"There are tons of things I'd rather be doing. Dungeons & Dragons, for one. Maybe playing a bit of FF8," I mused, already wishing I was back at home in my underwear doing exactly that.

He looked at me in shock for a moment.

"What?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Playing Dungeons & Dragons, or watching it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why not both? The first film was better than the second one," I answered.

"I want to marry you, oh my God," he said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Did he not run into many girls who liked classic RPG games and fantasy films? Well, maybe not in a town this small.

"Let's just go, doofus," I said.

_~~~Stiles~~~_

I spent the rest of the walk to school bombarding her with questions, trying to figure out exactly what kind of girl she was. I only asked meaningless questions though, not wanting to pry on what happened to her parents.

Once we got to the school grounds, I knew that Amelia was a, stay up late-horror movies-fantasy games-spicy food and sour candy girl. I should have expected these things though, she looked like the type.

I could see Scott and everyone on the front steps, chattering away. Amelia followed my gaze and half smiled.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you, Stiles. I'll let you be on your way now," she said, turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

I looked between my friends and her, and on some instinct, I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She froze and seemed to go rigid, as if anticipating some sort of attack, and she looked over her shoulder at me, her silver eyes blazing.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound polite, but I could tell she was taken off guard by the sudden interacting.

"Just come with me," I said, pulling her along towards the group of people on the stairs.

She dragged behind me, and my hand never let go of her wrist as we walked. When I reached everyone else, they all seemed to give me the exact same expression. I couldn't tell if they were confused or unhappy or both.

"Guys, this is Amelia," I said, looking over at her. She was looking the other way. I nudged her arm and she turned to smile at them.

"Hi," she said, and I could tell she was doing her best to be polite.

Introductions were made and words were exchanged, but she looked really uncomfortable.

The final bell would be ringing soon, and Amelia was starting towards the door.

"Want me to walk you to class?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"I'm a big girl, I can do it. Stay with your friends. Maybe next time," she said before disappearing through the front doors.


	5. School Daze

_**Any here is chapter five! This whole chapter is from Amelia's point of view for, well, obvious reasons. Because all the events in the chapter are focused around her. I know it's all rather confusing right now, but it'll be explained. All things are explained in good times. :3**_

**_~xoxo Elysian_**

_~~~Amelia~~~_

Being in school just reminded me of how I did not like school.

Every school was the same, filled with the same types of people. I had to introduce myself over and over, and I always felt eyes on me. Everyone was watching.

It was the second to last period of the day, and I hadn't seen Stiles once since this morning. That bothered me more than it should have. And it bothered me that I was bothered by that. I kept my eyes on the clock. Half and hour left. I couldn't take it. I stood up, making my way to the teachers desk.

"May I please use the washroom? It's an emergency," I said.

He looked at me like he didn't want to know, and wrote me out a hall pass. I took it gratefully and left. I just wanted to wander around, that was all. Just take a walk.

The hallways were empty. I was grateful for that. I walked with my arms crossed, sorting through my thoughts. I didn't know where I was going, I was just following the twists and turns as my eyes remained trained on the tiles floor.

Didn't know how long I was walking. Didn't care.

And then I could hear footsteps rushing behind me, and a terrible smell. Like gun powder and rotting flesh. My footsteps stopped and I looked behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck raising up.

There was no one there.

Oh hell no. I refused to let myself fall victim to some creepy shit on my very first day of school in a new town. My brain was playing tricks on me and I didn't like it. My body was tense and ready to defend itself, but I didn't dare call out. I wouldn't be that girl. The one who died first in the horror movies.

I turned back to look in the direction I was walking, but I didn't move. I was frozen.

I saw the person standing at the end of the hall, and before any other thought crossed my mind, I was running towards them.

"Dad! Dad!" I called out. The rational part of my brain was screaming at me that this was impossible. But it was greatly over ruled by foolish hope and unresolved dreams.

And when I reached the end of the hall, he was gone.

I stood there, in shock for a moment. I had never really tricked myself into seeing anything before. My eyes were wide and I was zoned out, but it only took me a moment to realize that my hands were warm and felt wet.

I looked down at my hands and all I could see was red. I started wiping my hands on my clothes, trying to clean the color off.

Was it blood? Paint? I didn't want to smell it and find out. Though in the back of my head, I think I did know what it was.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" I shrieked, and stumbled back and bit, knocking into the wall. And then someones hands were on me, shaking me.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me!" I cried out, fighting against their hold.

"Amelia! Mia! Calm down! What the hell are you doing?" someone called out. I didn't recognize their voice at first, but after it had time to sink in, I stopped thrashing.

"Stiles! The blood, there's blood-" I started to say, but I stopped when his expression changed. He looked like he was questioning my sanity.

I looked down at myself and not a speck of red could be found. I looked back up at him, confused.

"Did you smell it? The gun powder? The rotting flesh?" I asked, and he just shook his head.

"Did you see my dad?" I asked.

"Mia, I don't know what your father looks like. And even if I did...he's dead, isn't he?" Stiles asked me.

My eyes were off focus again. "Dead...right. He's dead, yes," I murmured.

But _no_, I had seen him. I had been so sure. He had been standing in this spot we were in right now. Just looking at me. And, oh God, the _smell_. The smell had been real.

"You're not okay, I think you should go home. I'm going to take you home," he said, his voice cautious. Home? Right...home to Nana and Papa.

I'm not crazy. I couldn't be. They tested me for that shit while I was staying in the teen shelter.

"It was real. Something is wrong. _Something is wrong_," I insisted, and he only nodded, keeping an arm around my shoulders.

No, why wasn't he listening? No one ever listened when I actually wanted them to. He thought I was crazy, didn't he? Of course he did, who wouldn't. I just claimed to have seen my dead father and myself covered in blood.

_'The blood is on your hands.'_

Who said that? Someone had said that to me once, I recalled. But I didn't know who. I didn't know the voice. It felt like it had been only part of a dream.

I didn't say anything else to him, and he didn't say anything to me. We just headed home and I was left, again, to sort through my thoughts.

It was becoming a burden.


End file.
